The Game
by Devin Warren
Summary: It has been two months since Sasuke came back and two months since the 'Rookie 11' has been together. What comes out when they get together and playing drinking games? The truth.


A/N: This is only a two shot. I'm only writing this as i know what i want to do with Elysium but it's just getting there that's the problem. Just review please and let me know. I'm probably going to take down 'The Left Path' since not many people like it. So tell me what you think.

It WAS Over

Chapter !

The Drinking Game

It was over, everything should have been great. He shouldn't have felt this… depressed. He had kept his promise and stopped a group of the greatest ninja that ever lived. So why did he feel like he was an emotional bitch. Because; he was dropped like a bag of potatoes, no warning, no good bye, just him walking into the store with her and him holding hands. She had looked at him in shock and he had just accepted. So really it was his own fault for this situation… he hadn't even fought for her.

Who was he kidding he didn't even have a chance to begin with. Didn't she tell him that when they started dating? That if Sasuke had come back she wouldn't be staying together with him. Hadn't he still told her that he didn't care as long as he was able to have some time with her? She had agreed and told him that if he couldn't make her fall in love with her by the time Sasuke returned they were done. Apparently he had failed miserably.

So why was he heading towards her apartment for this stupid two month anniversary party? Sigh. He knew why. It wasn't really a two month anniversary, only a psycho girl would do that and Sakura wasn't one of those, it was just an excuse to get the entire rookie nine plus team Gai together. There schedules were all so busy now that it was almost impossible to get everyone together.

Tenten and Lee had started dating. Lee had taken it hard when he first found out that Naruto and Sakura were dating and began training himself to tears. Tenten was there to pick up the pieces a month after "they" started dating. Tenten runs the Anbu Assassin burrow and Lee is a Taijutsu in the academy. Neji was injured in the fight with Akatsuki; Zetsu had taken out both of his legs before Kiba had finished the guy off. He is now assisting Tsunade in the Hokage's office.

Kiba, Hinata, and Shino had work cut out for all them had started the process of becoming the heads of there clans. Kiba had married a civilian girl by the name of Kouga Ayame. He also started a new tracking division in the Anbu. Hinata had started seeing mysterious person for the last month and is assisting Kiba with his Anbu work. Shino… well he was just Shino anti-social as ever.

Chouji was now a sensai of his own team and was to busy with training them. Shikamaru… well he was to busy 'starring at the clouds'. Whatever that meant, and Ino was now in charge of the flower shop and the right hand man of Ibuki.

That left team seven. Sasuke was back and under constant surveillance by Anbu till he could be trusted once again. Sakura was head medic of the hospital now. And Naruto. Well he was the most, of course, surprising one of them all. He just currently resigned from being taichou of the whole Anbu Division. He had just had his first meeting with his new students today. Yes Uzumaki Naruto was one more step closer to be Hokage.

Now though he was headed to this stupid party. He shouldn't even be going. Was he even invited? Well he wasn't personally invited by ether of the two just heard it from word of mouth and a bunch of "you should come" from the rest of his friends. He sighed as he noticed he was already right out side of the apartment complex. With a deep sigh Naruto headed up to the second floor and with out even noticing was in front of the room number '244'. "Be a man Uzumaki. Be a man." With that he knocked.

The door swung open and he was hit with the sound of people chatting it up and one Haruno Sakura. She looked stunning as always and a little shocked. "Oh, I… Uh didn't know you were coming."

"I'm sorry." Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head. "I didn't know I wasn't invited. I'll just go so I don't start any trouble." He turned to leave but was stopped as Sakura grabbed the back of his shirt.

"It's fine." He looked behind him to see that she was hiding her eyes with the bangs of her hair, she wasn't wearing her headband. "I'm glad you came."

"Hey is that Naruto!" Sakura quickly let go of him at the sound. "Get your tan ass in here you dumb ass!"

"Fuck you Kiba!" Naruto smiled down at Sakura. "Well shall we."

It was almost past one now and it felt like the party was winding down. However, you could feel it in the air that no one wanted it to end so quickly. They were all in one big circle, having rearranged the Sakura's living room to accommodate everyone. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were all squished on one couch (specifically designed for two people) with Sakura in the middle. She tried to protest but when Naruto brought up the very good point that she was the smallest, meaning shortest because they all were skinny, she sat down, defeated.

Across from them, on another two-seater couch, were Hinata, Tenten and Lee. Neji was sitting on the floor beside the couch. Ino was currently sitting in an armchair to the right, Shikamaru and Chouji were sitting on the arms. To the left of them, on the other side of the circle, Kiba and Shino had pulled up chairs. They formed more of a rectangle than a circle, actually.

"Okay, what should we do now?" Sakura asked.

"We could always play a nice round of truth or dare!" Ino's eyes were sparkling with delight and she looked around at everyone, as if daring them to shoot down her suggestion. The other 10, having had much experience with this game in the past, all gave each other significant looks and shouted "NO!"

"Since that's out," Shikamaru said before Ino had the chance to argue, "what does everyone propose we do?" Ino opened her mouth again and Shikamaru sighed. "What about anyone _other _than Ino?"

Tenten smiled and raised her hand, causing everyone to look her way. "We should play 'I never ...' That game is always interesting!"

"That's a great idea, Ten," Sakura smiled excitedly. "I'll get the drinks." After rising from her place on the couch and winking, she ran to the kitchen with a mischievous smile on her face. Ino and Chouji followed, saying that Sakura would need help with all the glasses.

"We need drinks?" Naruto. asked.

Tenten stared at him incredulously. "Haven't you ever played this before?"

"No," Tenten's look turn to shocked. "Being chased by an organization bent on destruction doesn't leave much time for partying."

Tenten flinched. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." He shrugged.

"But I know-."

"Tens-chan, don't worry about it."

Right then Sakura emerged with a few bottles of alcohol, Ino and Chouji coming up behind her with eleven glasses teetering precariously in each of their grips. They sat them down on the small coffee table, which was in the centre of the group, and took their seats.

"Okay, for those of you who don't have an experience with this game," Tenten explained as she stood up and opened the first bottle, "it's called 'I never ...' and it's a drinking game. It's a good way to find out really personal stuff about other people. We all get a glass and go around in a circle, each saying something wild that we've never done. And if someone has done it, they _have_ to take a drink if you've done it more then once then you drink more, if you've done it recently you finish off your glass."

"And you have to be completely _honest_," Ino added, trying to make it as much like truth or dare as she possible could. "You can't lie and say you haven't done something if you have ... it defeats the purpose. And you can't say you have done something if you haven't, either, just for the alcohol," she winked.

Tenten filled all twelve glasses and passed them around to everyone.

"Okay," Naruto began when they all settled in and quieted down, "So who goes first, then?"

"You of course." Sakura said with a smile.

"And why is that?"

"Because; you're the first person to open their big mouth, as always, dobe." Sasuke snickered under his breath. Naruto just flipped him off while calling him a Teme.

"I never ... got jumped by the so called dobe and tied up and hidden from the rest of the class after graduation." Everyone has a bemused expression on their face, glancing around to see Sasuke shoot Naruto one of his famous glares and take a drink from his glass. Lee burst out laughing.

"Sasuke-kun this is truly a learning experience!" Lee smiled as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Okay, so I guess I'm up. I never ..." Sakura said as she stopped, giggled, and continued, "kiss a teddy bear that I named 'Sasuke-kun' before going to bed every night." Everyone immediately snapped their heads over to Ino's direction, just in time to see her flush and take a drink. After the laughter and poor Ino told everyone to shut up and get on with the game as her blush wouldn't go away, the laughter finally ceased and Sakura nudged Sasuke to tell him it was his turn.

Throwing a glance at Naruto, this one much smugger than the previous ones, Sasuke said: "I never ... almost missed my 'best friend's return' because I was having sex at the park while the rest of my squad was getting him."

It was dead silent throughout Sakura's living room as everyone looked around the room, waiting for someone to drink.

"That's awfully specific, Sasuke-kun. Maybe you should –"

Ino stopped abruptly as Naruto brought his glass to his lips, but what Sasuke wasn't expecting was that he was followed closely by Sakura. Tenten's eyebrows shot up and Kiba's jaw dropped as Sakura put her drink down and buried her face in her hands, her flushed face rivaling the color of her hair. Sasuke was glaring at the two ready to kill as Naruto was shifting uncomfortable in his seat. Sakura, on the other hand, looked truly humiliated.

"Why would you tell him that?" Sakura asked irritated. "We agreed."

"I didn't tell him about you! I was almost late and he asked and the truth just came out."

"Sakura I think we need to talk." Sasuke said looking even more upset.

"Uh, maybe we should hold off on that." Shikamaru said

"Just keep the game going." Kiba said grinning like an idiot. "I want to see where this leads."

"So who's next?" Chouji asked not taking his eyes off team seven.

"I am." Kiba said with a smirk. "I never lost my virginity to anyone in this room." He smirked waiting to see the out come. And was greatly awarded as Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Tenten, and Lee all brought there cups to there mouths. Kiba smiled "Now I wonder who the luck gentlemen and ladies were."

"Now Kiba that's not part of the game." Ino smiled and gave a quick glance to someone but Kiba missed who. Most people laughed at that.

"I believe it is my turn now." Shino pushed his glasses back up his nose as he addressed everyone. "I never kissed someone of the same sex." It was silent for but not until Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Tenten, and finally Shikamaru took a drink. Everyone looked at the three guys in shock.

"Fucking dobe kissed me in the academy remember." Sasuke grumble glaring at the aforementioned man.

"I was pushed dick." Naruto defended before all of them turned to Shikamaru for an explanation.

He just gave them a shrug. "It's to troublesome to explain." Everyone just shook there head and laugh, even Sasuke.

The game kept going Neji never cried during a romance movie but apparently all the girls, along with Kiba did. 'It was because it reminded me of my relationship.' Lee never had a crush on Naruto when he was a Gennin, Hinata and Tenten did. 'It was right after he beat Neji, he was damn sexy!' Naruto had blushed at that. Tenten never wet the bed, Sasuke and Neji had when they were younger. 'I guess all prodigies wet the bed." Kiba had joked. Hinata had never been in a relationship she didn't want to be in. Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Tenten, Ino, and Shikamaru drink, Naruto stopped laughing when Sakura drank.

Finally it was Chouji's turn. He sighed thinking he finally figured out what Shikamaru had been doing that he had been trying to keep a secrete. "I never dated another man." Everyone paused at that looking at Chouji and following his gaze to Shikamaru.

"Chouji, that's quite an accusation. Shika isn't-." But Ino was cut off when Shikamaru took a drink.

Shikamaru looked at Chouji with a serious look. "So what. I'm gay. Are we not friends now Chouji?"

"I don't know." He leaned back on the arm rest as him and ino stared at Shikamaru. "It's not the fact the your gay that upsets me, it's that you didn't tell me you were. Did you think I would hate my best friend 'cause he's gay?"

"You tell me Chouji." Shikamaru sighed looking away. "How do you tell your friend that you're dating Kakashi and not have him feel awkward."

Everyone groaned as they all stood and turned to a grinning Naruto. Shikamaru looked at them confused until they all pulled out money and started handing it to Naruto.

"You guys bet on if I was gay or not?" Shikamaru sounded a little upset.

"Not you man," Naruto said as he began to count the money. "Kakashi."

That caused them all to laugh.

"Whee! It's my turn." Ino said as she pushed both Chouji and Shikamaru off the arm chairs. "I Never." She smiled until her eyes landed on team seven. She glared at Sakura before speaking. "Dated someone, only to drop them for someone else." Sakura glared at her so called friend, and drank along with Kiba, Shino, Neji, and Shikamaru.

"Who did you date then drop Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Asuma-Sensei." Shikamaru said. Another round of people getting up and handing Naruto money. "Really."

"Hey I don't get all of them right." He pointed a thumb at Sasuke who only grunted.

"B-b-b-but how was A-a-a-asuma-Sensei gay, he h-h-h-had a kid with Kurenai-S-ss-sensei?" Hinata asked blushing.

"It's not his." Shikamaru said shrugging as he quickly glance at Sasuke and locked eyes with Naruto.

"Well Chouji, Ino I know you both were wondering for awhile after Asuma-Sensei left so I will things up. I Never wanted to kill myself." Everyone looked around. Shikamaru flinched when he saw Naruto grab his drink and finish it off, it was half full. He got with everyone's eyes on him and poured himself another drink.

"Let's see," He grinned and raised his glass. "I've never Cheated by having sex." He looked at Sakura expecting her to drink. Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, and Ino all drank but stared at the two.

"I Never slept with Sasuke!" Sakura screamed and was about to scream some more until Hinata with a shaky hand reached for her cup and guzzled a full glass down. Everyone just stared at the Hyuuga heiress as she put her glass down and looked at her lap. Sakura turned to glare at Sasuke who just sat back in the couch. "You slept with Hinata!"

"Hn."

"Don't fucking hn me you Emo bitch!" Every stared at her shockingly. No one had ever seen Sakura scream at Sasuke, this should get interesting.

Sasuke just glared at her and sat right back up. "Well I've never slept with Naruto." Everyone froze as the watched Sakura. But to there surprise she wasn't the only one that picked up a glass. Tenten and Ino followed suit.

"Really!" Kiba yelled pointing an accusing finger at Naruto. "How does this bastard get that lucky!"

"You better start lineing them up Sasuke because before you return me and Naruto fucked like rabbits." Sakura didn't care that she sounded like a slut. She was pissed.

"Guys calm down." Tenten said standing to try and calm them.

"You slept with Naruto?" Lee asked also standing up.

Tenten turned to see Lee looking confused. "Lee, it was a month before me and you even started dating."

"And you." Kiba asked pointing at Ino.

"After Sasuke came back I met him at the bar drunk off his ass. I was pissed that Sakura got the bastard and he was drinking his sorrows away." She shrugged..

"I never lost my Virginity to Naruto!" Kiba yelled quickly causing everyone to pause and stare. Ino shrugged and reached for her glass followed by Tenten, and Sakura. "Really!"

"We need to talk." Sasuke said grabbing Sakura's arm and pulling her into the Kitchen.

"Well that can't end well." Shikamaru said as he got to his feet. "Ino, Chouji, lets go to the balcony, we have… things to talk about." Ino and Chouji stood. Shikamaru headed out to the balcony with the two following him.

"Lee lets go out the front door we need to talk too." Tenten said standing and grabbing Lee's hand. She pulled him towards the front door. "We'll see you guys later okay."

Naruto waved at the two. And watched them exit. He turned to Kiba to see him glaring at him. "What?"

"Would you like the bedroom to take Hinata into, or maybe I should call Gaara and have him send Temari down here so you can have a go at her too."

Naruto just shoo his head. "No need to do that."

"What is the great Naruto scared of the Kazekage's wrath."

"No," Naruto said picking a piece of lint off of his shirt. "I've already had 'a go at' Temari."

"Wh-w-w-w-what?"

Before Naruto could respond the Kitchen door swung back open with an irate Sakura exiting. "YOU!" she grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt and pulled him off of the couch. "My bedroom now!" she proceeded to drag the Uzumaki into the room and slam the door behind him.

Sasuke came out of the kitchen grabbing Hinata gently by the hand. "Lets go." They left silently after that. Kiba and Shino shrugged before turning towards the television. Kiba grabbed the remote and turned it on.

_...To Be Continued_


End file.
